Extensive research over the past few years has focused on the synthesis and characterization of highly tunable, microporous materials with high internal surface areas. Metal-Organic Frameworks (MOFs) are a crystalline subset of these materials that have shown promise for a wide array of gas, vapor, and liquid applications ranging from storage, separation, and catalysis. MOFs are comprised of at least ditopic organic linkers and metal ions that self-assemble into 3-dimensional porous structures. Example MOFs are illustrated in FIGS. 1a-d. MOF development has accelerated in the past decade because of favorable performance characteristics as a result of their internal high surface area, porosity, stability, and tunability.